


My Gift is Our Song

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Dean draws all the wrong conclusions from the weird gift he got from Cas for Christmas. Things get better.





	My Gift is Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 23 prompt: "By the Fireplace"  
> Square #18 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "dancing to their favorite song"  
> Title inspired by Elton John's "Your Song"

Dean is worried.

Cas and he have exchanged their Christmas gifts a bit in advance, and this was all well and good, except that Cas’s gift to him is…a bit odd. With Cas, it’s true that Dean always expects something stranger than he normally would, but in this case he truly doesn’t know how to react.

Dean’s gift from Cas this year is a cassette tape. Nothing too weird about that, Dean was even pretty stoked about it at first. Until he actually listened to it.

For one thing, there is actually only one song on the cassette tape, and that’s pretty weird in and of itself. Not even that one song over and over again. Just one song and nothing else. And the song itself… It’s not at all the kind of music Cas knows Dean likes, with a mellow tune he finds honestly kinda boring. The lyrics tell the story of a guy who wants to find himself a quiet valley to rest in. Dean tries not to be too depressing of a guy, but to him that song mostly sounds like a suicide song.

So yeah. Dean is worried. Very much so. He thought they were past this. Cas actually seems happy most of the time. And what they have, the both of them, it’s good, right?

Dean would be pretty crushed if only a few weeks after they’ve finally gotten together, Cas already wants to find a way out of it.

But Dean, even though Sam won’t admit it, has actually matured during the last few years. And he’s got his head out of his ass enough not to let his worry get the better of him.

All he’s got to do is go ask Cas. And he won’t just say, “How are you, buddy?” the way he would have in the past. They’ll have a real heart-to-heart: a chick-flick moment with confessions of love and tears if need be. Anything he can do for Cas.

Dean finds him in front of the library’s fireplace, peacefully reading a book, a mug of tea by his elbow.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, and Cas immediately turns to him and zeroes in on the cassette tape in Dean’s hand.

“Dean!” Cas says with so much enthusiasm Dean is certain at once that Cas has absolutely zero intention to kill himself. “You brought the tape I made you! Shall we listen to it?”

Before Dean has the time to react, Cas has put aside his book, gotten up from his chair, grabbed the tape  from Dean’s hand and slipped it in the stereo they obviously _had_ to have in what essentially serves as their living room.

As the song begins, with its old-timey sound and depressing lyrics, Cas gets closer to Dean again. Cas slid his hands around Dean’s hips, his mouth caressing his ear. “Do you want to dance?”

Dean just nods blithely, not exactly sure what’s going on. But with Cas tightly held in his arms and his breath against his cheek, Dean doesn’t dislike this situation at all. It doesn’t keep him from being completely baffled though.

But because Dean is a functioning adult now, he does what any sane person would do and _asks_.

“Cas, I’m sorry but I don’t really get it. What’s up with this song?”

“Dean,” Cas says, lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Don’t you remember? From what I’ve learnt of pop-culture, this is the song that officially counts as _our song_.”

What? How can Cas consider this to be their song? Dean doesn’t remember ever hearing it before.

“It was the song that played on the radio when I first tried to make contact with you after your resurrection,” Cas explains, and with instant relief, it all comes back to Dean.

The gas station. Dean’s thirst and hunger, and the windows’ glass exploding that was actually Cas trying to talk to him in his angelic form. He recalls that there had been a radio playing at some point, but would never have remembered what the song had been. But that’s only because he doesn’t have Cas’s super-human memory.

“I remember now,” Dean says, as he buries his face in Cas’s hair. The song is over but they’re still in front of the fireplace, swaying to the remnants of the melody.

With a feeling of intense contentment, Dean realizes that Cas may know nothing about composing a mixtape, but he surely knows everything about romance. Dean decides right then that it’s all that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181349277975/fic-my-gift-is-our-song)


End file.
